Midorikawa Tsuyoshi
| birthplace = Rudny town, Kostanai region, Kazakhstan | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Mangaka | nationality = Russian | period = | genre = drama, fantastic | subject = shojo manga, shonen manga | movement = | spouse = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = midorikawa.ru }} Midorikawa Tsuyoshi (jp:緑川毅志 )real name is Chezhina Svetlana Igorevna (rus: Чежина Светлана Игоревна),born January 12, 1985, is a manga artist who lives in Russia. The first mangaka from Kazakhstan in Russia, which was published in full manga book. *In September 2008 in Tokyo, Japan, Chezhina Svetlana won silver award at The 2nd International Manga Award by her manga "Portrait"http://midorikawa.ru/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=18&Itemid=37. Biography Svetlana was born in 1985 in the town of Rudny, Kostanai region, the Republic of Kazakhstan. In the 14 years to continue the study moved to Russia, in a small Ural town Korkino. And in the first year of life in Russia she became interested in Japanese animation. In 2000, Svetlana entered the Chelyabinsk Art College at a special «Decorative and applied arts and folk crafts» specialized «Art ceramics.» Protecting a diploma with honors, in 2004 the artist has finished training. And in 2002 she had the idea to go to university, specializing in «artist-animator anime.» Contact with the famous Japanese artist Naoko Takeuchi-author stories «Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon», Svetlana learned about the manga. And on the advice Takeuchi-sensei tried themselves in art comics. Then she took seriously the creation of manga stories. Svetlana creative works under the pseudonym Midorikawa Tsuyoshi(緑川毅志) , that with the Japanese language can be translated as «Green River, a strong soul(heart).» In 2005, the press got her first manga «Dream \ Yume»http://midorikawa.ru/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=19&Itemid=37. The project was an important stepping stone in the works of the author. Through plot manga she tried to understand themselves and express their own outlook. It was after this work Tsuyoshi received public recognition. Works Manga * The name: Dreamhttp://midorikawa.ru/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=19&Itemid=37 Genre: Shoujo\Shonen. Adventures with elements of fantasy and mysticism. * The name: Portraithttp://midorikawa.ru/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=18&Itemid=37 Genre: a psychological drama. Illustrations * The Hiddenhttp://www.tokyopop.com/The_Hidden/tp_manga/1309380.html© Tokyopop (story by Barbara Lien-Cooper and Park Cooper) * Firefly ホタルhttp://www.tsuyoshi13.deviantart.com/gallery/#manga-Firefly © Chris Lawrence Awards * "The Best Poster 2003", the magazine "Gen-13 " (Rovesnik publisher, Moscow); *Cover the fan-zine “Poppuri Anime”, October, 2004 Project “Wings of a dragonfly”, a character Ogata Nomu (founder Ltd." Maya ", Kirov); *"The best manga 2005" magazine "Gen-13", Draft manga "Dream \ Yume" http://midorikawa.ru/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=19&Itemid=37(Rovesnik publisher, Moscow); *Participant-Moscow international festival to draw stories "KomMissia2006". Draft manga "Dream \ Yume"http://midorikawa.ru/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=19&Itemid=37, among the other participants, took a part of the exhibition in the art-gallery "Mars", Moscow; *1 Place in the competition drawings magazine "Anime Guide", July 2007. The "Крылья стрекозы \ Wings of a dragonfly" (publisher and founder Ltd. "Anime Guide", Moscow). *In September 2008 in Tokyo, Japan, Chezhina Svetlana won silver award at The 2nd International Manga Award for her manga "Portrait"http://midorikawa.ru/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=18&Itemid=37. References External links *::: Midorikawa Tsuyoshi site::: (Official site) *Blog *Gallery *Myspace Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:International Manga Award Category:Manga artists Category:Women comics artists id:Midorikawa Tsuyoshi lt:Midorikawa Tsuyoshi pt:Midorikawa Tsuyoshi th:Midorikawa Tsuyoshi zh:Midorikawa Tsuyoshi